Age of Shamy
by MCEProd22
Summary: Amy no longer wants Sheldon and Leaves, but Sheldon wants Amy more than ever. When a tragedy strikes seperating them, it will take more than the guy will ever know to bring Shamy back together. Pseudo Sequel to "Diverging an Alligant Insurgency." Takes places between Seasons 8 and 9.
1. 1: See You Again

_**A/N: The Project for Summer 2015. Once again Bridging the gaps between Seasons 8 and 9. Enjoy.**_

* * *

 _ **1: See You Again**_

 _"I never really cared for Beyonce…"_

The words in Sheldon's mind played back and forth over and over repeatedly.

 _"I mean if you like it, it doesn't really mean that you have to put a ring on it…"_

But as he looked at the statue of Gollum once again pulling out the ring that he had only picked out just the other week while his mother was still in town. His mind was working overtime thinking of all the likely scenarios.

 _"I left cause of everything changing, I came back and nothing ended up changing except Penny's hair. Now it seems like my pressure of wanting a little change may have dealt me a fatal blow."_

The fatal blow being, Sheldon's absolute lack of residual progress in his nearly 5 year relationship with Amy. Little by little the once great façade of Sheldon, who didn't want anything to do with women in his life nearly 8 years ago, now had warmed up to the idea of going forward.

 _"I had to say it…"_

His urge of wanting to watch The Flash, may have been what did his relationship in. Only this time it may have been for good. Now all he wanted to do was to see Amy in person, and all he knew was how much he needed her in his life.

 _"Well that's it I'm doing it…"_

As Sheldon raced downstairs with the ring in his hand, on the other side of town Amy began looking around her apartment for any and all traces of Sheldon.

 _"On my own…That's what I need to be."_

Any pictures, gifts, trinkets, and mementos just needed to go.

 _"A Clean and simple break, I have been nothing but loyal to him for the past 5 years. Now I'm wishing I'd have never signed up for that site anyway."_

The dating site that had paired them up in the first place, the one that he didn't even fill out and still brought them together. All Amy wanted to do now was just to get as far away from Pasadena as possible.

 _"Penny, I'm sorry, I know I have to be as far away from everyone as possible and that includes you and Leonard. Congrats and may you two have a long and happy life together."_

The notes were written out in quick succession, Penny, Bernadette and Raj each getting a vague explanation of her departure. As for Sheldon, her copy of their relationship agreement. With 3 Simple Words written in Black.

 **NULL AND VOID**

With that out of the way she packed up her stuff taking all the essentials of what she would need on her journey. Pulling out a pair of contact lenses and solution just for the situation.

 _"I always dread wearing these things."_

Amy winced in pain as she placed them in her eyes, no matter how much she didn't want to do it she knew it had to be done. As the pain made her cry more than she already was. The ordeal completed her focus now switched to her apartment.

 _"If he comes here…"_

Leaving any sign of her whereabouts was not something she was up for doing. Also vandalism was not in the cards either so she did the simplest thing possible.

 _"I'll leave it open."_

As she grabbed her bag and left the place she had come to call home for nearly 10 years words poured out of her mouth like the tears that flowed from her eyes.

 _"We've come a long way from where we began, and I'll tell you all about it when I see you again. When I see you again."_

The light switch was shut off and that was it, Amy raced down the stairs heading for the lobby of her building. The nightlife of that Friday evening was almost drab in comparison to the monumental decision she made. The road to where her car was parked was also ripe with peril. Her last thoughts were of one simple person.

 _"Goodbye Sheldon…"_

Amy whimpered as she disappeared into the night.

Meanwhile Sheldon had somehow found a taxi and just gotten dropped off within a block and a half of her building.

 _"Maybe I'm not too late."_

As Sheldon got closer he noticed a small metal object in the sky.

 _"Someone's flying a drone."_

The drone looked like it was being hijacked the same way that Howard's drone had nearly killed them 2 weeks earlier. Suddenly Sheldon could hear it crash into Amy's building.

 _"Oh no, I should go get that."_

However as Sheldon raced for the building he could suddenly feel a boom followed by an explosion.

 _"Oh CRAP!"_

The Northern corner of Amy's building likely containing the gas mane or a propane tank had just exploded putting the entire building at risk of collapse.

 _"AMY!"_

Sheldon's fears further grew as the fire spread, a fire alarm could now be heard inside the building as residents began filling out onto the streets. Others calling 911, and pedestrians now taking pictures.

 _"Oh Leonard."_

Sheldon dialed Leonard's number repeatedly doing has standard 3 knocks as he frantically tried to get a hold of them. It was another minute until he finally got through.

 _"Hello."_

 _"Leonard you've got to come quickly."_

 _"Sheldon, were in line at the chapel, and I'm not sure Penny would want to…"_

But Sheldon wasn't able to respond back as he could hear the building beginning to give way. Resident quickly rushed away even as some ended up getting trapped by falling debris. Sheldon dropped to his knees in despair.

 _"Sheldon…Sheldon…SHELDON!"_

The voice of his roommate echoed hard on the phone while the cloud of debris and dust began to rise from the rubble. A fire continued to burn as the sounds of sirens began to increase in the distance.

 _"Sheldon what just happened?"_

Sheldon barley was able to raise the phone back up to his ear.

 _"Amy's dead."_

Sheldon dropped the phone and the ring as he collapsed in grief and despair. For all intense and purpose the girl he loved more than anything in the world was pulled from his life.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Subscribe for more and get ready for a journey this summer.**_


	2. 2: GDFR

_**A/N: Now we go to Chapter 2: All Chapters are named after recent songs which may or may not be featured in said chapter. Anyway..Enjoy**_

* * *

 _ **2: GDFR.**_

As she turned on to Los Robles, a drive made many times before. Amy went on over and over her plan. Leave the items in question in the areas that they needed to go before he could return and every point in her mind was on and on about returning.

 _"What am I going do to if he comes back."_

As she parked, Amy grabbed the items from her car and headed inside. The Lobby was its usual quiet self. As was the run up 3 flights of stairs to come upon Sheldon and Leonard's apartment.

 _"Thank you foresight."_

Amy was able to copy a key long ago for emergency situations and this was one of them. The turn was quick and she did manage to get the door opened up. Amy switched the light on and she took in the empty apartment. Odd to see it so blank, as if everyone had just given up and left for the summer.

 _"I knew Penny and Leonard had left for Vegas but its weird not to see Sheldon."_

Amy quickly found Sheldon's room wide open. His bed made up and on his wall was his prized possession of their relationship, a blown up 16X20 photo of him and Amy at the bed and breakfast where their relationship first blossomed.

 _"Oh…"_

Amy got sentimental but quickly regained her composure placing the copy of the relationship agreement on the bed. At that moment the sounds of sirens grew in intensity.

 _"What the…"_

Amy looked outside the window, she didn't end up seeing the sirens but they could be heard racing by at full speed.

 _"Must be an emergency…"_

The other item she grabbed was her most important thing from Sheldon. The tiara, the closet thing in jewelry she's come to spending life together. An item which carried far more weight than can be measured.

 _"As much as I want to have you with me for pure wow factor, the fact that you're tied with Sheldon means simply that I have to let you go as well. I'll never forget you."_

With her eyes red as a cranberry she placed the tiara on top of the agreement. She glimpsed at Sheldon's room one last time and simply left. The door closed as Amy quickly snuck over and dropped off the envelope for Penny sliding it under her door.

 _"Goodbye Bestie…"_

Amy quickly rushed down the stairs but as she neared the lobby she got a call on her phone. Checking to make sure it wasn't him she quickly picked up an answered.

 _"Hello, Mom…No I'm not at home what's up…"_

One swipe of her phone to the news showed Amy all she needed to see.

 _"What the…"_

Her building ablaze and likely set to collapse. It was almost by sheer luck that she wasn't at home at the time.

 _"Mom, I'm fine, I'm actually on my way to see you right now. No, don't tell Sheldon anything if he calls you. We kind of just broke up tonight."_

Amy calmed down her worried mother as she exited and headed for her car. But in the distance she did see a very large plume of debris cloud rising.

 _"Talk about a clean break…"_

Amy drove off dropping off the other letters at Raj's apartment and Howard's mailbox. As Pasadena shrank into the distance and Amy headed for her mothers the ideal of what may be occurring just entered her mind.

 _"They think I'm dead…I have my phone yet nobody had called me other than Mom. They all think I'm dead._

Amy drove off pondering her new reality that was now a go.

Meanwhile in Vegas at the Little White Wedding Chapel. Leonard and Penny were in line selecting an option for their ceremony while Penny pondered the meaning of the revelation from him earlier in the drive.

 _"He cheated on me?"_

The words floated out of her face over and over again. While Penny went up to check what time they'd go before the judge Leonard received a call on his phone.

 _"Hey, who is it were about to go on…"_

As Leonard checked his phone he sighed hard.

 _"I can't catch a break…Hello, Sheldon, were in line at the chapel, and I'm not sure Penny would want to…"_

Penny looked over very concerned when the face on Leonard went south.

 _"Sheldon…Sheldon…SHELDON!"_

Penny rushed over to see what was going on, while his hand barley held on to the phone in shock.

 _"Leonard what happened…"_

 _"I don't know Sheldon said something was wrong and then I heard a building and sirens…"_

The breathing of Sheldon could be heard on the other line as he checked back in.

 _"Sheldon what just happened?"_

Unfortunately Leonard got a response and Penny could barely here the line go dead on the other side as Leonard raced out of the chapel.

 _"Wait…"_

Penny quickly dashed out following Leonard as the both reached the car and buckled up.

 _"Leonard did something happen?"_

 _"Penny open up the local news on your phone, see if anything is on fire…"_

As she quickly checked, Leonard pulled out of the parking lot and headed for the freeway. Penny finally got a picture and it wasn't hopeful.

 _"Oh my god."_

 _"What…"_

 _"A gas tank exploded on top of Amy's building… The building gave way and collapsed…14 are unaccounted for…"_

 _"Sheldon said Amy's dead…Now we've got to get back. Call the others…I'll try Sheldon."_

The worried looks filled their faces as Leonard's car drove off into the Nevada desert night.


	3. 3: Earned It

_**A/N: This is quickly become very popular in just over a week. Thank you for those who've subscribed so far. Now we come to the final chapter on the night in question. Enjoy.**_

* * *

 _ **3: Earned It.**_

Raj had just returned from his awkward date with Emily in the graveyard. The clear focus on his mind being.

 _"Why didn't I pull the trigger?"_

As he opened the door and was greeted by Cinnamon he noticed something slid underneath the rug.

 _"Was anyone here?"_

The envelope had his name on it and delivered an odd smell.

 _"Periwinkle…how would you even get some at a time of night like this."_

As Raj looked over the envelope he tore it open and began to skim over the details, his phone suddenly went off.

 _"Oh…Emily again, wonder what's up?"_

The timing of his hands switched the phone to speaker.

 _"Hey Em…Everything all right?"_

 _"Raj…You've got to come quickly!"_

The concern now flushed on his face, the breakup may now have to come sooner.

 _"What's happening?"_

 _"I went over to the hospital to pick up my bag that I'd forgotten earlier when I got called over, we had a rush of patients from a building collapse."_

 _"Oh crap…Is anyone hurt…"_

 _"Not from what I could tell, but we found a pedestrian by the scene, and I think you know him."_

While still on the phone and looking outside Raj got a text with the photo in question. The look on his face was pure shock.

 _"Em, what's Sheldon doing there."_

 _"They found him in the streets just as the building collapsed, head trauma but no obvious sings he was struck by the debris. The only other item with him was a box containing an engagement ring."_

The moment he heard the words engagement ring he knew exactly where he had gone to.

 _"Oh, crap that's Amy's building…Was there any sign of her?"_

 _"14 residents are unaccounted for but there are no serious injuries...I'd get down here."_

Raj was set to respond when he got another call notification.

 _"Em, I'm on my way."_

As he hung up Raj looked over the envelope while checking the phone. Showing Penny he quickly answered.

 _"Penny, yeah no he's not here. Emily called and said her hospital has the patients, they found Sheldon on the street by the collapse. No injuries, and no sign Amy had gotten out. I'm heading there now I'll send you guys the address."_

Raj quickly grabbed his jacket and rushed out the door giving his yorkie playmate a dog biscut before closing.

 _"All I wanted to do tonight was break up with Emily. Now I may lose a great friend of mind. That's a twist M Night needs."_

Raj kept that thought as he reached the street.

Across town Howard, Bernadette and Stuart had just returned from a birthday dinner that Stuart sprung on them at the last minute. Stuart had gone inside with the leftovers and Bernadette pulled Howard back out to give him a piece of his mind for not doing what he set out to do.

 _"Why didn't you do it?"_

 _"Bernie it was his birthday, we couldn't do that on his birthday."_

 _"Yeah, but did he give us any indication that it was his birthday?"_

 _"No, but Mom always said to never deliver bad news on either Christmas, Purim or your Birthday."_

 _"Says the guy who got 8 gifts in the course of a week instead of 14 all on one night."_

Howard did look inside and see Stu setting the stuff in the fridge. Barley a year ago he remembered bringing him in as a caregiver for his mother. Now so much has changed in a year that it would be downright cruel to not want a little peace and normalcy.

" _We'll do it next week. Besides if were moving in our place can be open for him to take."_

 _"I don't know if that's a good idea."_

 _"Our rent shouldn't be a problem, it's everything else that will likely screw him over."_

Bernadette embraced Howard while Stuart looked inside at the house he had come to known for a year. Hard to believe Debbie took him in and treated him even better in 8 months than Howard in his whole life.

 _"Hope you're doing well up there Deb, I'm sure Nimoy could show you a few things."_

Stuart let that slide until he got a text on his phone. Seeing it he quickly ran out of the house in shock interrupting the two lovebirds outside.

 _"Guys, problem…"_

 _"You had to interrupt us…"_ A furious Bernie yelled while Stuart showed Howard the text. The face on him went south.

 _"Oh my god…Amy."_

Bernie grabbed the phone in shock.

"Have they found her?"

 _"No she's unaccounted for…Sheldon's at the hospital as he got caught in the collapse. Raj is over there and Leonard and Penny are on their way back. We've got to go."_

The three piled up and quickly drove off to the hospital. After a 3 ½ hour period of waiting they saw Penny and Leonard arrive and the groups reunited. Raj then found them all and led them into Sheldon's room, there they saw just how bad of shape he was in.

"Oh no…"

Sheldon was hooked up with tubes. Although not injured seriously he did look he was caught in the collapse itself.

 _"Has anyone tried calling Amy?"_ Howard asked while looking at the frail Sheldon.

 _"Straight to voicemail…"_ The rest of the guys said.

 _"I heard one tone than it went straight to..."_ Penny pointed out while Raj rubbed Pennys shoulders in a comforting tone. _"Did Sheldon see her at all?"_

 _"From what Emily mentioned to me, they found him a half a block away, my guess he saw the explosion called you guys then collapsed in grief as the building came down. Her and 13 others are unaccounted for, as soon as the fires out they're going to start sifting through the rubble."_

Leonard looked at the EKG monitor and sighed. _"Why would he be down there in the first place…"_

 _"Actually Leonard,"_ Raj brought up as he reached in his pocket _"I know that answer, Em mentioned it to me and I pretty much guessed, it wasn't until she showed me that I knew."_

Raj pulled out the box and opened it showing off the ring. The faces on the other 5 were in pure shock.

 _"Oh, no…"_ Stuart's lone quip was the only word that came out of the stunned group. As they wondered, when Sheldon would wake up and what they would say to someone who looked more broken then he already was.

In Southern LA, a car pulled up to small suburban house. The woman got out of the car and rang the doorbell. It took 50 seconds before the door opened, out popped an older woman bearing similar yet more refined features.

 _"Amy…"_

 _"Mommy?"_

Amy collapsed into the loving arms of her mother sobbing as hard as she possible could.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Chapter 4: Dear Future Husband. Coming Soon.**_


	4. 4: Dear Future Husband

_**A/N: Boy this is going by fast. Here's Chapter 4.**_

* * *

 _ **4: Dear Future Husband.**_

 _ **May 9, 2015 1 Day Gone.**_

Was it all just a dream? Or maybe a vision? No, it was real...For Sheldon in his mind he kept making that same idiot reference to The Flash TV Show, over and over again. Followed by a smash cut to her building blowing up.

 _"No Mimic Blood…I'm not Tom Cruise."_

But the loop kept on repeating and repeating. Until after loop 96724 it finally broke, and Sheldon saw himself back on the couch in his spot.

 _"Wait, what."_

 _"Hey, Sheldon."_

Sheldon looked over to see a girl walk in dressed exactly like Amy.

 _"Who are you…"_

 _"Don't you recognize me? I'm your girlfriend Amy Farrah Fowler, we've been going out for nearly 5 years."_

 _"No, Amy would never speak that elegantly…Who are you really?"_

 _"Like I said Sheldon, I am Amy…"_

The faux Amy removed her glasses, wig, and nose revealing her true self. A self that Sheldon had seen once before.

 _"Or what Amy could have been, if you'd come with me last summer instead of staying on that train."_

The quintuple take was what Sheldon needed to process this. No way could she be real, no less in front of him right now. A girl that Sheldon spurred on a train that previous summer.

 _"Eli?"_

 _"Hiya Lee…"_

 _"Wait if you're Eli then this is…"_

Eli popped up on him crouching and crawling up to his face as sexually as possible.

 _"Lee did you see Insurgent with Amy this past March?"_

 _"Well actually, I did and I found it really enjoyable, and surprisingly it was all thanks to your word of mouth. So you don't have to do anything to me."_

 _"Oh, but you know what happens in that film don't you."_

 _"Yes, she gets put through 5…"_ Sheldon went quiet at that last thought now realizing what this was.

 _"Normally, I found out I'm dreaming a lot quicker than this."_

 _"No, Sheldon Lee Cooper. You're actually in a nightmare."_

 _"What makes you say that?"_

 _"Oh no reason…."_ Eli was then suddenly in the garb of Jon Snow wielding his sword which was now missing from the spot by the door.

 _"Except your watch is now ended."_

Eli swung the sword up as Sheldon screamed as hard as he could. Without even thinking it Sheldon swung up in the hospital bed setting off alarms.

 _"Whoa Sheldon…Sheldon…Sheldon take it easy."_

The soothing tone of his best friend's voice now filled his ears and allowed him to calm down.

 _"Leonard, you cut the honeymoon short?"_

 _"No, after you called us we came straight back here."_

 _"Well where's Penny?"_

 _"She's at home getting some sleep, everyone's going to be coming by in about 2 hours."_

Sheldon looked over at a wall clock displaying the time. A mere 12 hours before he had last seen the face of the love of his life. His current predicament had him facing a lot of questions.

 _"Leonard what am I doing here. That last thing I remember was seeing a drone flying outside by Amy's building."_

Sheldon's roommate sighed heavily, showing a look of uneasiness that even Sheldon himself had never seen in their nearly 12 years of friendship.

 _"Buddy, Amy's missing."_

A measured look of fear and sadness filled Sheldon's face. Leonard sat down by his side and continued.

" _The drone in question crashed into a gas line on top of her building. Gas began to leak all over the rooftop and the sparks ignited the gas. Of course the line connected to a rooftop propane tank, which blew. The fire quickly spread and although nearly everyone got out ok."_

The look on Sheldon's face was deemed with hope and optimism."

 _"However, Amy and 13 others are considered missing. It doesn't mean she's dead buddy it just means that they're going to start a rescue operation once the fires contained."_

Sheldon began sobbing almost immediately and Leonard looked very concerned.

 _"Sheldon we shouldn't just give up hope."_

 _"Leonard…"_ The look on his face was one the good doctor had never had pure sadness. _"I wanted to watch The Flash. Why did I want to watch The Flash, all I could have said was, I wanted to spend more time with you."_

At this point based on the almost unreal state of mind of Sheldon, Leonard knew what he had to do. Sheldon sobbed and Leonard flat out hugged him.

 _"We know what you wanted to do."_

That made him be quiet. _"How so."_

 _"Emily was the one who found your ring box. We know you're wanting to propose to her."_

Sheldon let go if Leonard and immediately looked around his body.

 _"Looking for something?"_ Using the very same trick that Sheldon had once pulled over on the group, Leonard pulled the ring box out of his own hand.

 _"How did you…"_

 _"You can thank Raj later for keeping it safe. Now, I'm going to go use the bathroom, let's get you in a better state of mind before we can continue with this."_

Sheldon sighed in defeat and laid back down on the bed. As Leonard opened the door for the bathroom his phone suddenly went off.

 _"Hey, Amy played that on her harp the other night, I think it's called…"_

 _"Dear Future Husband. Penny's custom ringtone, switched it before the intended Vegas wedding."_

Sheldon smiled his first smile in nearly a day and a half and nodded off. Leonard snuck in and placed headphones on while answering as to not disturb Sheldon.

 _"Hey, Penny what's up…Oh no…Are you sure….Ok, Sheldon's almost asleep I'm on my way."_

Leonard waited 25 minutes before Sheldon passed out and quickly ran out the room. One 19 minute drive later and he parked about nearly where the same spot where Sheldon saw the explosion. Penny waited for him on the street corner. The car quickly stopped and out came Leonard embracing his soon to be wife.

 _"Hey what's going on…"_

 _"The police called me down here about 3 hours ago. Since I'm Amy's second emergency contact after Sheldon they insisted that I would be present."_

 _"Present for what…"_

Penny handed Leonard a police evidence bag with 2 items. The first being an ash and burnt cell phone and the second containing a pair of glasses.

 _"How long before we tell him…"_ Penny whimpered

 _"I think we need to call her mother first before we tell him."_ Leonard responded as he quickly dialed her number, somehow one he knew by heart.

 _"Hello…Hi I'm Sheldon's roommate Leonard, yes we know what happened, you haven't been contacted yet?, no yes, you may want to get down here."_

Leonard hung up to the confusion of Penny.

Meanwhile on the other side of the spectrum as Amy looked on at her mother a concern grew within them.

 _"So, how long until my funeral…"_

 _"Amy, you know you can just tell them."_

 _"Tell them what, that I left the building after breaking up with Sheldon and escaped the collapse. What kind of girl do you think I am?"_

 _"Oh the one who hides at her mothers and rents a $785 drone to drop off your cell phone and glasses in the rubble of a crime scene."_

Her mother's sarcasm obvious, Amy glared ominously.

 _"Mom, if I'm going to get a break, they need to see I'm dead. So I'd play the part."_

As Amy's mom grabbed the keys to her car and prepared to go to her daughters apartment and recover her stuff she only looked on with a mix of confusion and concern.

 _"Amy, I love you no matter what. But this I can't get behind."_

 _"I won't remain here past the funeral I'll leave once I figure out my next move."_

Her mother walked out leaving Amy the chance to clearly think over her words. Though Amy instead occupied herself with an unexpected discovery, a new show on her Netflix queue that reminded her of the relationship between her and Sheldon.

 _"Raishin Akabane…Akabane…I do love that name."_

* * *

 _ **A/N: Now you know why this is a pdeudo sequel. Stay Tuned for Chapter 5: Riff-Off**_


	5. 5: Riff-Off

_**A/N: 3 Parter Here. Enjoy**_

* * *

 _ **5: Riff-Off**_

 _ **May 12, 2015 4 Days Gone**_

The House displayed all mementos from her childhood. Which from experience in hindsight was not something that was wanted to be display. In terms of even a memorial service, this was kind of a downer.

 _"You know this is a downer even for memorials services."_

Bernadette hit the nail right on the head as the group was interspersed in Amy's Childhood Home. In the 3 days since Amy's remains had been discovered, they had all gone through the motions of grief. Penny losing a best friend, the others losing a valued member of the group. But most of all Sheldon.

 _"Hi, thank you for coming."_

Sheldon along with Amy's mother was on the receiving line of mourners and well-wishers. Leonard and Raj were acting nonchalant in the back admiring Sheldon.

 _"He's holding up a lot better than I anticipated."_

 _"You don't see what Penny and I see nightly Raj."_ Leonard interjected while downing appetizers.

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"Normally, Sheldon would be rigorous with his daily routines and schedules, last night on his scheduled bathroom time I found him curled up in a ball in the corner of his room. After reminding him for 10 minutes about the bathroom I ended up going instead."_

 _"Then why's he acting normal now."_

 _"We all put on a brave face for a funeral, I bet when he lost his dad, he was the same way."_

 _"You may be right."_

Meanwhile Howard and Bernadette were on the other side of the house looking at an old photo album of Amy and her dad when they were younger.

 _"Amy had a lot more in common than even we realized."_ Howard brought up.

 _"Not saying that as a bad thing,"_ responded Bernadette, _"but maybe now wouldn't be such a good time to single that out."_

Penny and Stuart were in motion into the kitchen randomly trying to avoid talking with anyone. But Penny was still sour about two things.

 _"Honestly, I've been nothing but loyal to him the whole time we've been together the past 3 years and somehow he decides to reward that nonstop loyalty by making out with the first random skank he came across on that boat."_

 _"Understandable…"_ Stuart could barley get out before Penny began her next ramble.

 _"But Amy on the other hand, how did she manage to finally get the galls to break up with Sheldon. Sheldon I feel really bad for since he was within a few days of proposing, now he'll have to live in misery for the rest of his life. At least he was loyal to Amy, unlike that asthmatic oaf of mine."_

 _"Penny, were at a funeral is now the right time to be griping."_

 _"Well you're the only one of the group I can now really gripe to since Amy's gone, as much as I like Bernadette lately even she gets on my nerves a bit."_

Stuart showed no eagerness to get out of Penny's gab fest. For him being this involved in a person reminded him so much of what he missed about Howards Mom.

Sheldon and Amy's mom continued to greet anyone else coming into the service. 25 more minutes passed until finally the house was brimming full of people. That's was when Sheldon took her aside for some personal one on one time.

" _So, how are you doing?"_

The question was two parts confusing and concerning and that was mainly due to the look on Sheldon's face when he asked it.

 _"With what exactly?"_

 _"Well, you lost your husband before, and now you lost your own daughter prematurely. I'm surprised you're holding it together."_

The woman turned into her shoulder to cough. _"More than you know."_

 _"What was that?"_

 _"Oh was there any more that you wanted to know about Amy growing up? I'm sure there hasn't been any more interesting stories that she already hasn't mentioned yet."_

 _"Oh, now that you think of it there is…Lead the way."_

The two of them now began to lap the party multitasking with the conversing mourners, while Sheldon learned even more details into the life of the girl he lost. Halfway across the house Penny and Raj traded each other off so the lovebirds could have a moment alone.

 _"What's the plan?"_

 _"What plan are you talking about?"_

 _"Well, originally we were supposed to be well on our way to our honeymoon by now."_

Leonard looked at Sheldon who was traversing around the house with Amy's mother, he pictured just how bad of shape he was in.

 _"I'm not sure we should leave Sheldon at this time."_

Penny took a little slight at that notion. _"Why is it always about Sheldon with you?"_

 _"What are you talking on about now?"_

 _"The one constant irk in your life has been Sheldon, somehow last summer when we couldn't move in together just cause he ended up leaving to find himself. You don't make any effort to move forward."_

 _"I couldn't make the effort, Sheldon left because of everything we else we did why give him any reason not to want to return. More importantly he just lost the love of his life, if I were in the same situation would you think I'd just go on living almost immediately."_

 _"Not if it had to be with one of the worst people in the world."_

Leonard sighed aggravated at his point. _"Look, I'll give it 3 weeks, then we'll start planning the wedding proper."_

Penny's face subsided into a smile. _"Which means our date is…"_

 _"Let's make it on Amy's birthday as tribute."_

Leonard went over to Amy's mother to get the details and then confirmed it while hugging Penny.

The nearby Comfort Inn was where Amy had been told by her mom to lay low for a week and a half while dealing with the mourners had Amy finalizing her plans.

 _"Stanford foreign language summer program."_

The details were simple enough, a summer course learning Russian and Japanese. Almost as if someone set this up to be taught as an extension class with no regard for enrollment in an actual program.

 _"I could use a new challenge anyway."_

Amy filled out the info on the application in question with one small minor detail changed.

 _"My name is Amelia Akabane…I live with my Aunt in Pasadena…'_

A phrase she started to repeat over and over again until it became her mindset. Once that was complete Amy went into the bathroom to remove the last traits of her former self. After getting one final picture for her mom for remembrance. She grabbed the pair of scissors getting a glimpse of herself as she was.

 _"A new start….This is all about a new start…."_

With one snip, the sink started to fill with the hair of the girl formally known as Amy Farrah Fowler….

* * *

 _ **May 20, 2015 12 Days Gone**_

Leonard was busy with Penny in her apartment doing some tasting for the catering when screams could be heard.

 _"Oh crud what now…"_

Penny waved him off and he raced back across the hall to check on Sheldon. He found his roommate backed over onto the floor covered in syrup.

 _"Sheldon what happened?"_

 _"Oh, Leonard, well I woke up got hungry and went to grab some of the leftover pancakes you had made from this morning, dropped the syrup slipped and passed out."_

 _"Well how did the syrup get all over?"_

 _"I had the nightmare again."_

 _"Sheldon how many times do I have to tell you, Amy did not get abducted by aliens and Rihanna did not ask you to go on a road trip with her. You've got to let this go."_

Penny walked over and helped Sheldon to his feet. This wasn't going to be that easy of a recovery for him. And set the makings of a long summer for all 3.

* * *

 _ **May 25, 2015 17 Days Gone**_

The last of Amy's bags were piled into her car and her Mom looked on and smiled. Once Amy shut the door, she turned to her mother for what was likely the last time they would see each other for a very long time.

 _"Well…"_

 _"Well…"_

For all the problems Amy had put her mother through including the fake funeral, She still loved her more than anything. The hug was quick the embrace took a good 3 minutes.

 _"Text me when you get up to Palo."_

 _"I will…"_

Amy got into her car and drove off into the bright morning. As she passed by Pasadena one final time she got a little misty eyed thinking about the 7 people she had come to call family.

 _"Amelia, you will miss them…But your new reality is now a go."_

With that Amelia shed the last ties of her former self and set her sights on the California Highway.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Chapter 6 Bad Blood: Coming Soon**_


	6. 6: Bad Blood

_**A/N: Did not plan on leaving you guys hanging for all of June. But here at last comes the next part of Shamy. Now the sides began to switch.**_

* * *

 _ **6: Bad Blood.**_

 **May 31, 2015 23 Days Gone**

 _"Ok, Palo lets see what you have to offer."_

After settling into her apartment the day before Amelia checked out the life of the city. Noting that it seems odd and comforting. The walk around the campus later did send a good vibe up her spine. Until she got the strangest email notification on her newly bought cell phone.

 _"Admin?"_

As Amelia pulled it out she wondered why the school would send emails out on Sunday.

 _ **"Attn: Amelia Akabane, you are requested to attend a welcome mixer for all incoming summer session dual language students. Starts at 6:30 P.M. This Evening House of μ's directions are as follows."**_

Amelia stared down the full details of the email including the way to that house with one look of surprise on her face.

 _"Wait a mixer…"_

She paid that no mind and continued her walk around Palo.

6 Hours later she arrived outside of the house amid a flurry of other female guests. What made her feel awestruck however was the amassed detail that went into planning something that intricate.

 _"Boy that's a lot of Red."_

Amelia slowly made her way in and joined the good sized crowd of 23. It seemed like most of these students each had their own purpose for taking this class. Some for credits, some for general knowledge and some like her. An Asian girl came up behind Amelia and tapped her shoulder in confidence. It gave Amelia all the ammunition she need to question the party.

 _"Hey…Why are we here."_

 _"Ms. Nozomi wanted to meet all of us outside of the classroom as a introduction to our personalities."_

As Amelia wanted to ask a follow up four bells could be heard and the entire room fell silent.

 _"Greeting Ladies and Gentleman."_

At the top of the steps in formal wear stood Ms. Nozomi looking her best and brightest.

 _"As most of you are curious to know why I summoned you in advance of the 1st summer session class. I figured you'd want an answer."_

Ms. Nozomi descended the steps while eyeing everyone in the room.

 _"My name is Eli Nozomi…A Russian Japanese Immigrant and owner/ proprietor of House of μ's. Most of you are only here for your foreign language credits. A few I see are here just to get basic knowledge of the Russian and Japanese language. But some I can tell would want an escape. Would want to let go of your past, To let go of who you once were. To become something better."_

Eli grabbed a tray of glasses and began handing off the champagne to each guest.

 _"Now, tomorrow when we begin this 30 session journey you'll know exactly how and when to sound, feel, bleed, and perspire non native culture…."_

Eli continued handing glasses while Amelia whispered to the Asian girl she talked to before.

 _"Are you sure this isn't a cult?"_

Eli then reached them with the last 2 glasses on the tray.

 _"Ladies if you would…"_ Eli eyed Amelia while the Asian girl grabbed one of the glasses.

 _"Ok then thanks."_

 _"Excellent."_

Eli reached back up the stairs while Amelia sniffed the bubbly liquid.

 _"Champagne never smelled that weird."_

Amelia let that slide while Eli raised her glass. Motioning for the others in the room to follow suit.

 _"No matter what you're life's tale. You always can start out a new chapter anywhere. Here's to the new chapter beginning now. SALUD!"_

As everyone responded Amelia gulped down the liquid noting its chalky taste.

 _"Awfully different…"_

The next hour felt like a blur as Amelia reveled in the party meeting her fellow students and sharing stories. It wasn't until Eli came up to her personally that she started to feel the effects of the buzz.

 _"Ms. Akabane is it?"_

 _"Hey…"_

 _"You were a late addition to my roster…Within the last week I believe."_

 _"Yeah…"_ Amelia plumped her shoulder around Eli, but she slid it off.

 _"Are you sure you're not mistaken in being here."_

 _"Oh no…I belong here…I'm American born but Japan based I would love to learn about my herita…"_

Amelia passed out as Eli led her out the door.

 _"I'll see she gets to a cab, you guys continue on…"_

Eli and Amelia walked out of the house and into the night…

* * *

 **June 11, 2015 34 Days Gone**

 _"Amy…Amy…Amy…"_ As Sheldon knocked repeatedly on the fence surrounding what remained of where Amy's building used to stand. Howard and Raj stood off to the side conspiring about the situation.

 _"Now that's depression…"_

 _"Howard it's been only a month, he's just here paying his respects…"_

 _"Raj it's a little different in this case. Leonard and Penny can't seem to get him to break of this routine. Now it's our turn."_

Howard and Raj walked up to Sheldon joining him fence side.

 _"Hey buddy…"_ Both said

 _"Hello."_ Sheldon dejectedly responded.

 _"Hey, we've got tickets to Jurassic World. Emily couldn't make it and since everyone else is busy we thought you'd might come."_

Sheldon looked on at Raj and sighed.

 _"What's the point?"_

 _"Well there's this hybrid dinosaur in it and we need your expertise on figuring out if it could kill Chewbacca in a fight."_

Sheldon picked himself up and hugged Howard.

 _"Yeah I'll come."_

Raj and Howard smiled as the 3 of them walked away from the site. A Memorial wall had been put up adorning the names of the 11 who didn't make it out. At Sheldon's assistance at the top of the wall bore the first and most prevalent name.

 **AMY FARRAH FOWLER**

* * *

 _ **A/N: Chapter 7: Thinking Out Loud. Look For It Soon.**_


	7. 7: Thinking Out Loud

_**7: Thinking Out Loud.**_

 _ **June 19, 2015 42 Days Gone**_

 _"So, Are you thinking Sheldon's now in his own version of Gone Girl here?"_

Stuart brought up the question while sitting with the gang at the Comic Book Store.

 _"I'm saying its an awfully similar situation that were facing ourselves. Sheldon dates a girl named Amy. Ben Affleck did the same thing. Amy fakes her own death and hides while Ben Affleck goes through the ringer."_

 _"Stuart except Amy clearly died…"_ Penny mentioned _"When I spoke to the cops after they found her remains they said that based on how fast the gas traveled in relative proportion to the space in her apartment she would have been most likely trapped and incinerated."_

Bernadette sighed at that notion. _"So that's the most physics you've learned in a while."_

 _"Penny's just a bit nuts on account of that email we all got."_

Stuart pondered his wording. _"What Email?"_ Howard took this wanting to explain the sheer awestruck of all.

 _"Once a day for the past 4 weeks all 6 of us have gotten the same email from the exact same source. A dummy address linking to an unknown IP. Inside containing a 300 Page Word Document. All containing the same words._ **#LANISTHENEWREEK** _, over and over again."_

 _"Has anyone gone to the cops?"_ Bernadette asked while downing some water.

 _"This technically isn't a threat since it's the same word for all of us."_ Leonard mentioned. _"Unless this is a viral marketing point for a Netflix spinoff we should just treat this as spam"_

The others than got into a discussion on binge watching for another 5 minutes before Raj brought them back to reality.

 _"In any case… Who else is thinking we've got to set Sheldon up with someone?"_

The gang looked at each other cautiously. Knowing that if they did this they are really acknowledging that Amy is gone and that it was time to move on. Howard looked at Penny, who nodded, and one by one the other 3 in the group agreed until it did come to Leonard.

 _"You want me to find him someone?"_

Penny smiled and laughed _"No we'll do that you just get him to come out of his routine."_

Leonard got up and left the other 5 talked amongst themselves for a good 25 minutes. Until the bell on the door rang letting Stuart know someone else had come in. Stuart got up and went over to the customer searching the $1 bargain bin.

 _"Hi…"_

 _"Hey I'm looking for Secret Wars 1…."_

Stuart talked with the customer while Raj held everyone else back.

 _"Oh my…."_

 _"Raj what's wrong…"_ Howard whispered while they continued to stare at the girl.

 _"That's Martha…."_

The others seemed confused and it took Stuart bringing out a muffin to the girl for Raj to bring up the point.

 _"About 5 years ago I bribed Sheldon to be my wingman at a mixer. While I got to know Abbey, Sheldon connected with her good friend Martha. I really don't know what she said to her but after our second date we never saw either of them."_

The others looked on while Stuart came from the back room.

 _"Oh yes, Secret Wars 1. Very good storyline."_

 _"Oh thanks…"_ Martha received the comic from Stuart and Raj finally got up the nerve to walk over to her.

 _"Martha…?"_

It took Martha about 2 minutes before she suddenly realized who that was and came over.

 _"Oh Raj…."_ Martha ended up hugging Raj while Stuart joined the others.

 _"It's been a really long time."_

 _"Yeah it has…I think 5 years."_

 _"Yeah, after your friend Sheldon stood me up I told Abbey I didn't want anything to do with you guys. I'm so sorry she couldn't respond properly."_

 _"No that's all me. So how's Abbey doing?"_

 _"Oh she's actually in Cincinnati now, geology instructor at the University over there."_

 _"And you're still in Pasadena?"_

 _"Actually just until December, wanting to finish up my Masters."_

 _"Hey can I actually ask you something?"_

 _"Yeah sure…"_

 _"Would you mind coming over here actually it be better if we'd all explain it."_

Raj led the confused Martha over to the gang and after a good 45 minutes nods were exchanged between them signifying an agreement. Martha smiled and the gang waved her off. Penny however wasn't so sure, and she let Raj know very clearly what for.

 _"I'll mention this to Leonard tonight…But are you sure this is a good idea?"_

 _"Amy was a once in a lifetime girl. But maybe his time with her would allow him to grow a little Be accepting of new people, be a better person at relationships and meeting girls."_

Penny nervously smiled off that thought.

* * *

 _ **June 23, 2015 46 Days Gone**_

 _"Leonard you going out with Penny again tonight?"_ Sheldon asked while sitting by his laptop knee deep in **Minecraft.**

 _"Yeah, location scouting for the wedding. Were narrowed on two spots. I want the civic center on the campus and Penny wants the largest hotel ballroom in Emeryville so were touring both."_

 _"Ok have fun…"_

Leonard looked at the door mumbling to himself before turning back to Sheldon.

 _"Are you sure you don't want to come with us. We could use your taste in style."_

 _"No I'm good, the town of Amyberg isn't going to dynamite itself."_

Leonard at that point grabbed Sheldon's computer from his hands and stuffed it under his spot on the couch. Sheldon was livid as Leonard backed up near his spot raising his rear in the air ready to sit.

 _"What are you doing…That's my spot you can't sit on my spot."_

 _"Sheldon this has gone on long enough."_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"Buddy it's been almost 2 months. Amy isn't coming back. I mean really you're barley eating. You've completely ignored the bathroom schedule. We don't see you outside these four walls with the exception of work and comic night. We're really worried about you, I'm actually within 36 hours of calling your mom."_

 _"Oh Leonard, Mom did the same thing when my Dad died and we got along fine. The term mourning period can last any significate…"_

Leonard didn't want another pointless lecture forcibly removed his pants. Sheldon sighed and bent over to pick them up.

 _"Sheldon, this is different you're completely hung up on her…"_

 _"I don't see why you should have to be so…"_

At that point came a knock on the door. Leonard humbly walked over.

 _"Hi who is it…"_

 _"I'm here to see Dr. Cooper."_

Leonard opened up the door. Sheldon joined him and looked on at the girl.

 _"Hi Dr. Cooper I'm not sure if you remember me…"_

 _"You're Martha, from that wingman session from 5 years ago?"_

 _"Yeah…"_

 _"May I ask why you're here?"_

 _"Well I'm taking my Masters Exam within the next 2 months. I know you're one of the biggest experts at the School about string theory and I'm wondering if you'd be willing to help me."_

 _"Martha I'm sorry I'm a little bit…"_

 _"I actually brought some water and a signed copy of the New Marvel Secret Wars Part 1 for restitution."_

Martha handed the gifts off to Sheldon. He was nearly stunned out of his mind by the generosity. Leonard looked on and nodded once to Sheldon. He replied and Sheldon turned back to Martha.

 _"So follow me into my room and we'll get started….Now how familiar are you with…"_

Leonard smiled while walking out the door while descending the stairs to the awaiting Penny, he sent a mass text out to the group with 4 words.

 **OPERATION GENISYS IS GO**

* * *

 _ **A/N: Thanks to all who've made this my most popular work. Stay tuned as July will Begin With Chapter 8: Ship to Wreck.**_


	8. 8: Ship To Wreck

_**A/N: Once Again This has gotten a great response, so thanks to all who've been reading. Now we continue as the story cactches up with real time. Also slight spoilers for the new Terminator.**_

* * *

 _ **8: Ship To Wreck**_

 _ **July 2, 2015 55 Days Gone**_

 _"Well that was 2 hours I'm not getting back."_

 _"Sheldon it wasn't that hard to figure out."_

 _"Oh really how could it not be. Arnold goes back to 1974, 10 years earlier than he should and kills the first Terminator. He waits for the second while raising the now orphaned Sarah Connor. The second now being the T-1000 arriving 11 years earlier than it should. They then run into Kyle Reese, get flung to 2017 and that's when it got worse from there."_

 _"They said there would be a few liberties taken with this."_

 _"But a complete mess up of an already great story is not something I'd call entertaining. Reminded me of Matrix Revolutions. Now there was something convoluted. At least Star Wars had the decent sense to start off at Episode IV so when they told the prequels you wouldn't be questioning the very nature of an already great movie."_

 _"I don't know about great. The new trailer for Force Awakens did look pretty good."_

Sheldon and Martha, taking a break from another whirlwind day of mentoring caught the new Terminator movie and were not too pleased on the outcome. Their film discussion continued as they reached Sheldon's building and continued the climb up.

 _"Even if the new Empire would have continued on they should have at least tried to reform the Republic."_

 _"And that's why they got rid of the Expanded Universe after they announced Episode VII. Same way the Star Trek reboot altered its history. Now you get the freedom to tell whatever and whenever they want."_

_Sheldon looked at Martha and smiled. "I missed this."_

 _"Missed what?"_

 _"Real conversations with someone. Ever since I lost Amy it had been hard to talk about anything outside our group. With you I can."_

Martha smiled back and blushed. _"Sheldon if you're that interested in me, would you be willing to consider my offer..."_

 _"I told you I have to check my schedule. I'll let you know tomorrow when you stop by."_

Martha smiled and Sheldon waved her off. As he turned the key ready to enter the apartment. He pondered what her offer truly meant. He opened up the door and discovered Leonard and Penny in their familiar positions whenever he was out.

 _"Hey Sheldon, how was date night?"_

 _"Penny this wasn't a date. Martha had never seen a Terminator outside of the second one so we went."_

 _"And how was it…"_

 _"Martha was enjoyable to be around, Terminator on the other hand was a mess of Doctor Who meets Game of Thrones malarkey."_

Leonard gasped in shock. _"You almost never say that."_

 _"He actually said it once when we were at the psychic and she said…"_

Penny stopped mid-sentence not wanting to upset Sheldon. But Sheldon turned his attention to what they were watching.

 _"Oh is that **Sniper**?"_

 _"Yeah…and minus the fake baby pretty good so far."_

 _"Then you're not going to like how it ends."_

 _"Sheldon I know how it ends."_

 _"Just cause you have Wikipedia on your phone doesn't…"_

 _"Sheldon it's a true story we know how it ended."_ Leonard corrected him and shut him up. Sheldon then joined them taking his spot on the couch.

"I need your advice."

Leonard paused Sniper and he turned to face his best friend in shock. _"My advice?"_

 _"Yeah, and Penny's too when I'm done explaining."_

Penny humbly smiled and rubbed his head in support.

 _"Before the movie while we were knee deep in quantum loop fluctuations Martha offered me a weird gift."_

 _"It wasn't another Green Lantern Lantern was it?"_ Leonard asked. _"I remember after the movie you threw yours in the garbage."_

 _"No, and I'll recover mine next March when we go see Dawn of Justice. Now Martha was very courteous, taking notes, helping my calculations, and experiments on both string theory and Dark Matter. But once we were done and Martha suggested Terminator, she also brought up that her old friend Abbey got in touch with her."_

Penny and Leonard were in stunned silence.

 _"She mentioned that Abbey recently got married to a senior player advisor of the Cincinnati Reds Baseball team, and that they got 4 tickets to the MLB All Star Game and Home Run Derby. They were wanting Martha to go with and…"_

 _"Martha invited you…"_ Penny finished Sheldon's train of thought and made Sheldon annoyed.

" _Yeah…Martha wanted me to go with and invited me as a thank you for all the help I'd been giving her."_

 _"So what are you asking us Sheldon?"_ Leonard pondered trying to make him get to the point.

 _"Should I go, or should I just end this. I swear this is one ship I do not want to wreck."_

 _"What ship…"_

 _"Penny, Ship to Wreck is a recent song by **Florence + Machine** Martha had been jamming out too. I listened to it and fell in love with it. But the lyrical meaning is about someone who is nervous about wanting to commit to something they think will be doomed to failure."_

Leonard and Penny scooted by his side and began rubbing both shoulders. _"That's what this is about."_

 _"What."_

 _"Buddy, I know you're a little bit apprehensive about other women since Amy died. But I think Amy would want you to not mope around."_

 _"Leonard it's not just Amy, with Martha I can actually relate to someone who is both types of smart for me. She already loves comics and movies, and has an intelligence nearer my own."_

 _"Just think Sheldon, before you met Amy, you didn't want anything to do with meeting women and now you can't decide to stick your line back in the water."_

 _"Penny, I just don't want to make the same mistake I made with Amy, saying something that I shouldn't have and losing her."_

Leonard got Sheldon up from his seat and smiled. _"Buddy, I think Amy would have wanted you to move on, be happy. If Martha is the one who makes you happy, you should go for it."_

Sheldon was almost on the verge of tears, tears he had not shed since the day he found out Amy had died. For once he was going to do the right thing. But he had one thing to clear first with Leonard before he pulled the trigger.

 _"Comic Con's that weekend as well. Are you sure you guys don't need me there?"_

 _"We can handle it. Go with her."_

One speed dial on his phone was all he needed. Within a minute it connected.

 _"Martha, It's Sheldon, I'm in…Send me the airline info…Great I'll see you tomorrow…You have a good night._

Sheldon hung up and hugged both Penny and Leonard in gratitude. While the three of them sat back down to finish **Sniper,** Leonard questioned something else.

 _"So, back to the bathroom schedule?"_

 _"Yes, now one more thing?"_

 _"Yes?"_

 _"Between the three of us, You're having me as best man for the wedding right?"_

Leonard laughed and Penny smiled knowing that the Sheldon they knew had finally returned.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Chapter 9: Love Me Like You Do, coming within the next 2 weeks.**_


	9. 9: Love Me Like You Do

_**A/N: This brings us up to today. Dialogue involving the All Star Game itself will be made refrence to in the next chapter. Now we continue. Enjoy a big twist happens.**_

* * *

 _ **9: Love Me Like You Do**_

 _ **July 11, 2015 64 Days Gone**_

 _"Do you guys have your costumes all set?"_

 _"Yeah we do?"_

 _"Howard that body suit isn't making you allergic is it."_

 _"No its fine….Besides last year we were planning on going as the Fantastic Four anyway this time of course as the new film characters."_

 _"Leonard are you rushing….ARE YOU RUSHING!"_

Leonard slapped Sheldon's face hard. _"I don't drum."_

 _"Well Mr. Fantastic got schooled by Spiderman's boss at drumming so do the math."_

The car containing the guys pulled up to LAX as Sheldon got his bags out of the car.

 _"You sure you can wait here for Martha? You're flight doesn't go out till 11:30."_

 _"Raj it's no problem, 5 hours for me would allow Martha to get all rested up plus by dropping me off early you guys will get a head start to San Diego."_

 _"Okay buddy, bring us back some balls."_

 _"I'm not going to be in the stands we have a boxed reserved."_

Howard looked on confused until…

 _"Buzinga thing! We got some autographed ones coming."_

Sheldon laughed while the others hugged it out with him. Before leaving Leonard got in one final word.

 _"Be safe buddy."_

 _"I could say the same to you guys remember last year and those scalped tickets you guys chickened out of."_

 _"We'll keep that in mind see you on Wednesday."_

The guys drove off while Sheldon waited for them to leave. Once Leonard's car disappeared Sheldon walked into the terminal and began his wait.

5 Hours later Sheldon twitted with his phone when he saw Martha walk nearby him.

 _"Hey…"_

 _"Hello."_ For once he actually smiled when he got that out.

 _"Looks like you're set to go."_ Martha quipped sarcastically while she noticed Sheldon's small amount of baggage.

 _"Nice use of sarcasm, but after last summer getting robbed on a cross country train trip, I'm not taking any chances. Just the bare minimum for me."_

 _"Well before we get going I do have something for you to wear…"_

 _"Martha I'm good with the two 73 and Flash Shirts I have."_

 _"Speaking of 73…"_

The handoff was instant. Sheldon grabbed it but couldn't believe it. A red and black jersey. With the word American up front.

 _"A baseball jersey…"_

 _"This is what they wear for batting practice and the Home Run Derby. Figured You could use one as well. Look at the back it's got another surprise as well."_

Sure enough on the back was 73 and Cooper. Sheldon looked on in shock and surprise.

 _"Martha I don't know what to say."_

Martha looked at the clock and realized what time it was. _"Save it we got to go."_

Sheldon got rushed along by Martha as they went through security beginning their journey east.

* * *

 _ **July 13, 2015 66 Days Gone**_

 _ **Great American Ballpark Cincinnati, Ohio**_

 _"Okay walk me through this, they have 4 minutes to hit as many home runs as possible. No outs or anything?"_

 _"Yep that's pretty much it."_

 _"Abbey that's really stupid. I remember back 7 years ago when Mom ended up going on and on about that guy from the Rangers Josh Hamilton hitting 28. I'm sure he didn't do that in 4 minutes."_

Martha and Sheldon along with their old friend Abbey had settled into the private viewing box above the field just as the Home Run Derby was about to get underway. Abbey's husband was down on the field assisting the Reds players along with the familes in their seats. After the fun they had ealier with batting practice along with the signed souvenirs, Sheldon in his jersey along with the girls in matching National League ones sat back for the fun night of long ball.

 _"Thank goodness the rain held off."_ Martha said while Anthony Rizzo went up to the plate. _"Only other time this got rained out was back here as well."_

 _" I wouldn't jinx things…"_ Abbey responded as the clock began. With multiple misses by Rizzo right away Sheldon couldn't help but be sumg.

 _"I told you both this wouldn't work he's worn out from having to swing at everything."_

 _"Give it a bit Sheldon."_

Sheldon let Martha's odd words sink in. But sure enough at 2:54 left the first ball went high to right making Sheldon smile in delight.

 _"Okay now were talking."_ They were suddenly awestruck ass Rizzo then belted 7 more. Josh Donaldson beat him by belting 9. Then of course came recent star from Sheldon's native Rangers Prince Fielder.

 _"Okay, he's going to be hard to beat. He's won the thing twice."_

Sure enough Fielder popped up 13. But then Abbey turned on her inner fangirl.

"Lets Go Frazier!"

The hometown Red's own hero Todd Frazier was up next, a slow start built to a big finish as he managed to tie Fielder with 9 seconds to spare. Sheldon ended up being livid at the resulting Bonus Time afterwards.

 _"All he needs is one there's no way…"_

Unlike Sheldon's optimism with one smack of the bat and the roar of the crowd he yelled out a very frustrating response of despair.

 _"Well we know why he's the hometown hero."_ Abbey concurred.

The remainder of the first and second round passed without much in the way of drama, minus Sheldon thinking that Albert Pujols wiped his back sweat onto his hands. But once the final round began they were all on the same side.

 _"Pederson against Fraizier, based on how he's done so far it'll be close."_ Marthas' sentiment seemed a little bit premeature once he missed his first 7 hits, Sheldon like before was ready to critique his style.

 _"How can he miss those easy homers. He ought to put a little more physics into his swing…string theory can work wonders in baseball…"_

Sheldon was all set to go on another rant when the outcome began to change.

 _"You spoke too soon Coop."_ Abbey was barley able to get out as he went long for the first of 6 in a row. Pederson ended up with 14, which set the stage for Frazier to cap the night. Sheldon who wasn't on his side before grabbed an extra Mr. Red mustache that was in the box and joined the girls in support.

 _"You won me over Todd let's see you finish this off."_

Sheldon's words of encouragement didn't get through at first but with less than 2 minutes left he turned it on and sent the balls outward left and right. Tied at 14 but earning an extra 30 seconds for hitting 2 of them at least 425 ft. One swing was all that was needed. In the box all was quiet and tense.

 _"Come on Frazier…"_ The 3 collectively thought.. But one swing was all that was needed. As the clock showed 0:29 the stadium erupted into euphoria as the ball barley managed to get over the left field wall. Along with the three of them in that box the entire stadium was rocking.

 _"Oh I've never been so happy for something I'm not a fan of."_ Sheldon's excitement boiled over and he embraced Martha. The girl tried pushing away but only gave in and returned his affection. Abbey stood stunned in shock.

 _"Why didn't this happen 5 years ago when I was with Raj?"_

Sheldon and Martha broke away in total emberassment, while Abbey exited the box to go find her husband. As the fireworks continued to go off, Sheldon looked on at Martha in surprise and wonder.

 _"That was my first kiss in nearly 10 weeks."_

 _"Well are you Ok?"_ Martha's question to Sheldon made him think long and hard. If this was a sign that Amy had wanted him to move on…It was time tp take it for all its worth.

 _"Yeah I am…hey let's see if we can get Todd Frazier to sign my Jersey."_

 _"Thank you foresight…"_ Martha grabbed their stuff along with a silver sharpie and they both headed for field level. If his answer didn't give her any further doubt as to his intentions he made it perfectly clear.

 _"He does want me…."_

The crowd seemed into the love for their hometown hero as well.

* * *

 _ **July 15, 2015 68 Days Gone.**_

The gang was having another dinner waiting for Sheldon to come back when they got the notifications of the daily email they're now dreading.

 _"You got it just now?"_ Leonard asked the other 4 in the room.

All 4 nodded simultaneously while the door opened up revealing Sheldon carrying a bunch of stuff.

 _"Greetings guys…"_

 _"Hey Buddy, how was the game…."_ Leonard asked while he saw Sheldon hand off custom shirts bearing their names and alternating colors to each of them.

 _"Oh fantastic. Martha and I made out for 10 minutes after the derby on Monday night."_

The other 5 were in shock. Sheldon almost never said the words made and out in the same sentence. Penny got up to help Sheldon move his bags while the others looked at their phones.

 _"Ok who else is thinking we now have to call the FBI?"_ Bernadette pondered while staring at the red shirt with her last name barley able to fit on there.

 _"Almost 2 months of the same **#LANISTHENEWREEK** email. You'd think the spam filters would deter but no same dummy email and IP Address."_

 _"Raj is right…Lets give it another 2 weeks then we'll go to the FBI…Right now I want to hear all about Shartha…"_

 _"Good for you Howard…At least you're not the one who coined Shamy…"_ Sheldon stared hard at Leonard while he sat down and helped himself to the meal. For the first time in nearly 10 weeks all was right with Sheldon's universe and with Martha now by his side nothing could change that feeling.

* * *

 _ **A/N: The Ball keeps going BACK BACK BACK... With Chapter 10: Shut Up and Dance. Coming at the end of the month.**_


	10. 10: Shut Up and Dance

_**A/N: We got a short one today. But It will all be worth it with the bombshell revealed at the end. Enjoy.**_

* * *

 _ **10: Shut Up and Dance.**_

 **July 27, 2015 80 Days Gone.**

 _"How many more weeks until your graduate test?"_ Sheldon's question to Martha almost threw her to the floor. In a mere month since their arrangement began, the work partnership between them had blossomed into a relationship. Sheldon's honest words made it seem like this good thing would soon come to an end.

 _"Tired of me already?"_ Martha pecked a little nip on Sheldon's check before he turned around.

 _"Well not at all. Just Figured you'd be wanting to get your test in as soon as possible. You'll also be putting up with a wait until December just to get your diploma anyway."_

Martha sat on Sheldon's lap staring into his face full of wonder.

 _"What am I going to do without you Coop?"_

 _"Martha seriously, one mention of the word Coop by Abbey ever since seeing Pete Rose that night in Cincinnati and now everyone calls me that. As much as l like being with you Coop just makes me think of how terrible **Interstellar** was."_

Martha rubbed Sheldon's mop head and turned her attention back to the experiment. It was another 5 minutes when Sheldon suddenly got a notification on his spare Ipad.

 _"Incoming Face-Time, with no number hmm…"_

Sheldon opened up the Ipad and rigged it to the projection equipment to get a bigger view. Within a second the screen opened up.

 _"Greetings Dr. Cooper."_

 _"Hello."_

Sheldon and Martha both looked at the woman with silver hair wearing a red Stanford shirt and bright blue square shaped glasses. The key feature they also came across was a small Hawaiian flower above her left ear.

 _"Dr. Cooper my name is….well it's technically confusing to pronounce altogether so you may refer to me as Lan. I've contacted you as my employer is a huge fan of your research and wants to meet with you to discuss possible grant funding."_

Martha stared at Lan and her white hair seemingly confused and perplexed at the same time.

 _"Ms. Lan, I already have a reasonable funding for my dark matter research so if you're done here I'm a…"_

Martha noticed Sheldon's phone now going off and snuck away while those two spent 5 minutes going back and forth about the matters of Dark Matter. Within another minute Martha came back over to Sheldon's side.

 _"Sheldon you got a text from Leonard, He says your guys apartment has been robbed again."_

The look on Sheldon's face went south in flashback not wanting to have a repeat of last time.

 _"Ms. Lan I'm sorry I have to cut you off…"_

 _"Why so…"_

 _"My apartment has apparently been robbed again."_

 _"By robbed you mean an item such as this was stolen."_

Lan suddenly held aloft a sword bearing the head of a wolf. It took a minute for Sheldon to realize what sword she had.

 _"Wait that's my sword…How did you…"_

 _"My employer and I will be expecting your presence at House of μ's on August 18th at 4:00 P.M. on the Palo Alto campus. We'll discuss more at that point."_

As Lan cut off the feed Sheldon immediately raced out of the lab with Martha barley able to clean everything up and catch up with him. 35 Minutes later Martha and Sheldon pulled up to the building with 3 cop cars parked nearby. They quickly raced up the stairs and managed to rush in just as the cops were doing a formal lookover.

 _"Sheldon over here."_

Leonard and Penny stood behind the fridge drinking Kool-Aid. Sheldon managed to sneak over by them and get himself a glass. Martha joined them the whole time staring at the taser on one of the cops belts.

 _"What happened?"_

 _"3 Hours ago Raj called me saying that our silent alarm had been triggered. After what happened the last time I called cops just to look around to see what if anything was taken."_

The four of them spent the next 20 minutes going through what seemed like a gallon of juice. Until the head cop came over and talked to Leonard.

 _"What was on the left side of the door as you come into the apartment?"_

At that point Sheldon immediately rant to the corner and confirmed it.

 _"Our sword…"_

Leonard and Penny's faces both went south while Martha's suddenly went into confusion.

 _"How did she get it?"_

Sheldon's face immediately grimaced at the thought of losing his sword.

 _"That Woman took it."_

 _"What woman?"_

Leonard and the cops were then shown to footage of Sheldon's Face-Time from earlier that afternoon. Without giving it away they knew in seconds and began to comb the database. The cops cleaned up and looked at the fall for any telltale signs of fingerprints. Once they finished the head spoke with Leonard.

 _"We'll have word back to you guys by the end of the week. If you find out that woman left any detail bag it and bring it down immediately, but do not touch it yourselves."_

 _"Thank you guys for coming out on short notice. After last time we didn't want to take any chances."_

 _"Were well aware of your prior predicament. I do regret about that case going cold."_

Leonard saw them out while Penny and Martha consoled Sheldon on the couch.

 _"How did this happen."_

 _"Sheldon it's not your fault."_

 _"Martha's right Sheldon you couldn't have known this would happen."_

 _"But what I don't understand Penny, is that how did Lan steal the sword, get far enough away in 3 hours and make that call."_

That wording would confuse Sheldon for the remainder of the day.

* * *

 **July 30, 2015 83 Days Gone.**

 _"Lan, any word from Dr. Cooper on his RSVP Yet?"_

 _"No Ms. Nozomi…"_

 _"Alright, send the Email…."_

 _"Right Away…"_

Eli looked at Lan while staring at the calendar….Move in Day would by that Thursday the 20th. It would have to be soon if it were to happen.

 _"I'm not one fan for the trope of revenge, but let's see how he deals with Lan…"_

Lan at which point grabbed the sword and went back to work carving up a rubber dummy in a Flash shirt.

* * *

 _ **A/N: The Board is set and the pieces begin to move toward the climax with Chapter 11: Flashlight Coming Mid-August. 4 Chapters to go.**_


	11. 11: Flashlight

_**A/N: This prelude to the 2 part Climax comes today as the stage sets itself up for the final battle. Enjoy.**_

* * *

 _ **11: Flashlight**_

 _ **August 16, 2015 100 Days Gone.**_

It had been 100 Days. 100 Fateful Days since Sheldon last viewed the love of his life Amy Farrah Fowler. 14 weeks since he witnessed the explosion that took her life. 3 months since he held the ring in his hand. Now as he stared at the spot on the wall where the sword was taken he held one simple thought.

 _"Why did Leonard go with Oathkeeper."_

The insurance policy provided by Stuart allowed for their stolen sword to be replaced. However as Stuart had a budget when it came to the revival of his comic book store the closet thing they could get was a replica of Oathkeeper. The sword of Gwendolyn Christie on the show.

" _He had the chance to go with Orcist and it passed him right by."_

Now he stared hard at one date he had circled, Tuesday the 18th. The day that Lan said to meet her employer in Palo Alto. While Sheldon stared at the calendar, Leonard and Penny came out of the bedroom.

 _"Sheldon, you still thinking on going up to Palo?"_

 _"Our sword was stolen and now I have to get it back. May I remind you what happened the last time my stuff got stolen."_

 _"You ran away to Bozeman Montana and promptly got your bags stolen."_

 _"No the other time."_

 _"You fell asleep on the train and got your bags stolen."_

 _"No, if you remember Penny you Roshamboed Todd Zarnecki for swiping Glenn out of my hands."_

 _"Roshamboed?"_

_"Sheldon finally watched South Park for the first time last week. Now he really doesn't like construction paper."_

Sheldon looked hard at the sword on the wall wrapping his brain around recent events. Why did this have to happen now, after things had been going so well with his life. Until something buried long ago decided to rear itself at the least needed time.

 _"It feels like something is missing here."_ Penny came up behind him and handed him his standard hot beverage to cheer him up.

 _"What else can be missing?"_

 _"100 Days ago before Amy died, did you get something from her?"_

 _"Now that you mention it..."_ Penny ran across the hall slamming the door and within 20 seconds came back doing the 3 knocks.

 _"Guys…guys…guys!"_

She discovered the door was already opened and rushed in slamming down an envelope on the table. The envelope had the word Bestie written in aqua blue ink. Sheldon gagged at the sight of it.

 _"Penny when did you get this."_

 _"After we got home from the hospital I found this under my door on my carpet. For obvious reasons we kept this away from you. Plus with her being dead we thought this was a moot point anyway."_

 _"Wait if that was for you then…_ " Leonard rushed for the closet dug for a minute then popped out with a paper stack and one very familiar piece of jewelry. As he set it down next to the envelope Sheldon once again as in shock.

"A _my's Tiara?"_

 _"Yeah, that night your door was left open and we discovered it on your bed on top of your relationship agreement with her."_

The relationship agreement he had formed with her back in December of 2011. After converting to digital on all his documents he'd forgotten the paper ones that were still with the original owners. Now Sheldon's face turned into a mixture of confusion betrayal and rage.

 _"How could you guys do this to me?"_

 _"Sheldon this wasn't a betrayal, believe you me we'd know if we had betrayed you cause you would be rubbing our faces in it. Besides this is a moot point anyway with Amy being gone and your new relationship with Martha."_

 _"Penny, this means that Amy may be alive."_

Leonard and Penny stopped dead in their tracks to gag. Meanwhile like Jennifer Lawrence before did Sheldon's face went from sadness and anger to flat out rage. He was now in control of what he wanted to do.

" _I'm going to Palo."_

 _"Sheldon act reasonable about this."_

 _"Leonard, I've lost so much this summer. I'm not about to lose something else, not when everything for me was beginning to recover. This is a fight I intend to win."_

As Penny and Martha both whimpered at the thought if Sheldon going on a vendetta. Leonard pondered his wording.

 _"A fight he intends to win?"_

* * *

 **5 Hours Later.**

While assisting Lan with vacuuming the carpet Eli prepped the remaining guest rooms. Move in day was in a mere 48 hours. After they had gotten Cooper taken care of it would be time to welcome in the newest members of the house. Eli's phone then went off breaking her concentration.

 _"What the…"_

Eli went over while Lan kept her concentration up. With one look at her screen the face on Eli switched to determination.

 _"Lan once the rooms are complete, seal them off and ready the rear. Our guest is going to be arriving soon."_

 _"At once Ms. Nozomi."_

Lan sped along in the room while Eli went to the window and looked at the sunset. It seemed like the pendulum of choice had finally swung back around. Revenge was not on the forefront of her mind, all Eli wanted was for him to endure a fate worse than death.

 _"Tell me Lee…Do You Bleed?"_

* * *

 _ **August 18, 2015 102 Days Gone.**_

 _ **3:55 P.M. 15 Miles outside of Palo Alto.**_

 _"Thank you for driving me up here…"_

 _"Oh no problem, but why me."_

 _"Oh Bernadette its simple…everyone else was busy."_

 _"Are you sure you want to do this, can't you just let the police handle it."_

 _"No, this is something that I have to handle alone."_

 _"Well what do you want me to do?"_

 _"If the worst happens to me grab the rest of the gang, and come back up here in 2 days."_

 _"Ok…"_

The drive putting them closer and closer to Stanford set the wheels of an endgame in motion of Sheldon. Win or lose, he was not going to let another failure define him.

* * *

 _ **A/N: What will happen to Sheldon as he finally comes face to face with Lan? The two part Climax begins with Chapter 12: Cheerleader: Part 1 Blackwater. 3**_ _ **Chapters to go.**_


	12. 12: Cheerleader Part 1: Blackwater

_**A/N: With Computer problems plaguing me this whole past month its no wonder why it took me so long to get this back to you. The two part finale begins with this long delayed chapter. In which a revelation occurs that some may see coming and others will find surprising. In any case, enjoy the finale will hopefully come soon.**_

* * *

 _ **12: Cheerleader Part 1: Blackwater**_

 **4:15 P.M. House of μ's**

Bernadette's car pulled up behind a shrub. Both her and Sheldon got a view of the house in all its glory.

 _"Boy that is a lot of red."_

Her eyes were glaring at the side of the house bathed in Stanford's signature mix of Cardinal and White. If it wasn't linked to the school one might think that someone had a major mishap with the paint. Sheldon grabbed a bag from the car and began to walk toward his fate. Bernadette moved in position ready to block his path.

 _"Sheldon you really shouldn't be doing this."_

 _"Why not?"_

 _"Well there have been a lot of animal deaths lately."_

 _"I know you were upset about that Lion being shot by that dentist, but I should be fine."_

 _"A woman you barley know somehow managed to break into your apartment, steal your sword and get away without somehow giving herself away. Sheldon there's something bigger than all this going on here."_

Sheldon took Bernadette's words into major consideration this time. He had a lot more riding on just getting his sword back from Lan and her employer. Martha and the others didn't want to lose another member of their group. To top that off it would almost be déjà vu to send the others into the same position Sheldon himself was in earlier this summer. As the clock ticked down to the meeting time of 4:30, his face turned to Bernadette and he simply hugged her.

 _"Sheldon I'm sure this will be ok."_

 _"I know…"_ Breaking off contact he handed her his phone. _"If I don't come out within 3 hours go back home and bring everyone else up here. Can you do this for me Bernadette?"_

With tears in her eyes she nodded and Sheldon turned to the house. Bernadette retreated and headed for the hidden car. The walk up had Sheldon going through everything that had happened to him this summer and thinking about his long forgotten love of his life.

 _"Amy, I do this for you, and yes even you Leonard."_

The press of the doorbell set everything into motion as shuffling could be heard from inside the house. 30 seconds later the door would open up revealing the face of the enemy.

 _"Dr. Cooper 4:27 right on the dot."_

Lan was wearing a white Stanford shirt mixed with the Tree and logo of this very house. Sheldon looked behind her not amused.

 _"You have me Ms. Lan now where is my sword."_

 _"In due time Cooper, my employer is right inside in our dining room."_

As Sheldon walked in he quick got one last look at Bernadette before the door was closed. Within 30 seconds they came into a tabled room with chairs and Sheldon got an unexpected reunion.

 _"Dr. Cooper I'd like to introduce the owner and proprietor of House μ's Ms.…"_

 _"Eli…"_

The one face Sheldon had never expected to see in a mere 15 months was now sitting across the room from him.

 _"Lee."_

Eli now got up motioning Lan to slide away while they reunited. Sheldon was in complete shock and awe of the outcome.

 _"Lan why didn't you tell me we were expecting him…"_

 _"You two know each other Ms. Nozomi."_

 _"Oh yes we met last year when I was returning from UCLA. We hit it off on the train."_

 _"Eli if I remember correctly…"_ Sheldon now wanted to get the focus back on him. _"Is that I was here to discuss you're possible funding of my experiments, and the return of my sword that was stolen by your assistant."_

Lan sulked while Eli motioned Sheldon to join her at the table.

 _"Don't mind Lan, getting that sword seemed like the only way I would be able to get your attention. Now Lee, If you're willing to sit and discuss my possible interests you will be free to collect your sword and leave here no questions asked."_

 _"2 things, call me Sheldon and you have 3 hours."_

 _"Right off, so I'll have Lan go grab your favorite beverage and we'll begin."_

Sheldon joined Eli and Lan walked off. The next 3 hours seemed to fly by in a blur as Eli explained her interests in the subject while trying to goad Sheldon into a possible investment. Although he was at first difficult on this issue, he slowly warmed up to her technique. Even Lan managed to warm herself up around Sheldon and gave a few good points on the subject. Around the end of the 3 hours Sheldon got up and shook Eli's hand in acceptance.

 _"Well Eli you do have me convinced. You can fund anything I do if you're interested."_

 _"Oh that is excellent new Sheldon thanks for giving me the chance to thoroughly entice you."_

 _"No its Lan who I should be thanking, where did she run off to."_

 _"Oh I told her to grab your sword from storage, and speaking of."_

Lan walked up carrying the sword and its holding shield.

 _"Here you go Dr. Cooper as promised."_

Sheldon received the bag but then made her stop and got a better look at her face.

 _"Lan I didn't notice this before but now that I do you really do remind me of someone."_

Eli looked on nervously _"Oh what pray tell do you mean Sheldon. Lan is just someone who likes to blend in."_

 _"No I'm sure of it she reminds me of Caitlin Snow on The Flash now…"_

 _"FLASH!"_ The scream from Lan nearly pierced the glass in the room as Lan dove at Sheldon using his sword to knock him down.

 _"Lan knock it off."_ Eli's screams didn't deter Lan as she reached Sheldon's throat and started applying pressure.

 _"WHAT THE HECK IS SHE…"_ Sheldon barley got out as his face turned blue. Lan looked like she was set to kill him. Sheldon fought off the advances of the girl but it seemed like he was only delaying the inevitable chocking and suffocation.

 _"So this is how it ends. After losing Amy I die by means of a crazy nutbag."_

While Eli tried feverishly to remove Lan who held her grip like a clam, Sheldon slowly began to pass out. As his vision faded he suddenly had an epiphany. The shape of her hands and face clicked. For the first time in nearly 3 ½ months he knew exactly who he was looking at. Somehow she was alive, she was there right in front of him, and was now sucking the life right out of him.

 _"AMY!"_

The last thing Sheldon would see was Eli smacking Lan with a garbage pail knocking herself out.

* * *

Outside of the house Bernadette watched from the distance and the noise grew in dexterity and intensity. As much as she didn't want to break Sheldon's word and involve the police. It seems like she had no choice. As she dialed the first 9 the Facetime feature now opened up and seeing that it was Howard she now knew what she had to do.

 _"Hang on Sheldon. I'll be back, no we'll all be back."_

Her car drove off beginning the longest trip home of her entire life.

* * *

 _ **A/N: It will all come to an end with the final chapter. Cheerleader Part 2: Hardhome Stay Tuned for more.**_


	13. 13: Cheerleader Part 2: Hardhome

_**A/N: The Longest Chapter I've ever written is now the backdrop for the conclusion to this tale. Thanks to all who followed this journey this summer. Enjoy the finale.**_

* * *

 _ **13: Cheerleader Part 2: Hardhome.**_

 **12 Hours Later**

 _"Lan you must really control yourself."_

 _"I Know Ms. Nozomi."_

 _"I mean geez if we have student mention that they want to watch that show in October when it comes back on, you can't be doing that."_

 _"I'm well aware."_

 _"You'd better be…Oh our guest is waking…"_

Sheldon came to inside what appeared to be the basement of the house. His arms and legs were held in place by multiple amounts of fishing wire, leather belts, and rope.

 _"Sheldon nice of you to come back."_ Eli walked over and gleefully stroked Sheldon's chin, not wanting any of it he thrashed multiple times but couldn't even budge.

 _"What is this?"_

 _"This Dr. Cooper is our basement, I keep multiple storage items down hear along with any bags of our residents that can't fit into their rooms. As for what you now find yourself attached too, on the side of the house there used to be a wood carving of The Stanford Tree, now you're attached to it."_

Eli motioned for Lan to show the mirror proving his predicament and Sheldon continued to thrash as he got a glimpse.

 _"Eli, I almost never use this language and I really hope I never have to use this again. But what the hell am I doing tied up."_

 _"Let's just say you brought this on yourself."_

Lan moved toward Sheldon in confidence. _"I do agree this was all on your end."_

 _"Amy you really don't have to agree."_

 _"Who the hell is Amy? I'm Lan…"_

 _"Oh boy…This classic trope."_

Sheldon yawned while Lan left the room and Eli finally had the space to herself.

 _"Based on your demeanor I'm guessing you know who you were staring at."_

 _"Eli what did Amy have to do with this? I thought you only wanted me."_

 _"I did want you Sheldon. The day that we met on the train I knew I wanted you. When I left and you had the chance to follow me there was a flash of what could have been, we'd have been inseparable."_

Sheldon was in complete shock of the words coming out of her mouth.

 _"Eli, I was never going to follow you, I was on that train to cope with everything that was changing in my life…"_

 _"From what Amy mentioned when I had her in the very same position you are now boy did everything change."_

Sheldon was in shock as Lan came back into the room with a washcloth, she moved toward the bound Sheldon with eagerness.

 _"Lan gag him it time he knew everything…"_

 _"Amy what naa…."_ The screams of Sheldon echoed until he finally gave himself up and resigned to his fate. Eli motioned for Lan to join her in the next chair and she began to spill everything.

" _As I said, Lan here I knew back from earlier in the summer when she arrived in this house as one of my summer class students while back then calling herself Amelia Akabane. From the moment I got her registration I knew something was up. Why would someone who barley registered with little knowledge of her own history want to take a class of Russian and Japanese language? Until it hit me that I saw her name on the news. Or rather her picture of what she used to look like, a missing and presumed dead victim of a building collapse, Ms. Amy Farrah Fowler. The night of my mixer for incoming summer students and I saw her for sure I knew what had to be done. One slip of Chloroform into champagne and a trip into my basement and I knew I had her."_

A tear began to form in Lan's eye that Sheldon now noticed.

" _Of course once Amelia came to I grilled her. Interrogated and broke her. And boy did she confess, how you didn't want to be with her you only wanted to watch that speedy Arrow spinoff. How she wasted 5 years of her life with friends and a boyfriend who didn't even care about her so called death. She would give anything to get rid of her pain…"_

 _"I did have pain…"_

 _"Now's not the time…"_ Eli slapped Lan hard knocking her down flat on the ground. Sheldon growled hard while Eli turned back at him.

 _"She'll pick herself up…"_ Eli now rubbed Sheldon's long hair in a mixture of torture and empathy.

 _"The penalty under California law for faking your own death is 6 months. In addition to her being blacklisted from Neurobiology. I gave her an out, and to do that I had to destroy what she was, who she was. Essentially I called it the Theon Grejoy treatment though not directly, I may seek vengeance Sheldon but I'm not barbaric. She destroyed herself mentally and physically and with daily injections of platypus venom she knew not to question it. Once she was reborn mentally then physical challenges took hold. Killing any and all animals just to satisfy that hunger. The hunger she now possessed."_

Once Lan came to Eli motioned her to remove the gag from Sheldon's mouth.

 _"Amy what has she done to you…"_

 _"Ms. Nozomi set me free…"_

 _"Free I did Sheldon, free for her to take vengeance on the ones who did her wrong. Free to do what she wanted for so long. Free to be reborn."_

 _"This is no freedom."_

 _"How would you define freedom Cooper?"_ Lan now asked him. _"All you ever wanted was your own interests, you never cared about Lan…"_

 _"You had to do the 3rd person thing Eli…"_

 _"Ms. Nozomi showed me the truth, in a life where no one gave you the time of day or cared about you had to fight just to survive. You had to fight to live, you had to fight to be you."_

Sheldon thrashed in rage at what his girlfriend was saying. _"The Amy Farrah Fowler I know would never give into her loneliness…"_

 _"Amy died that day in the fire Sheldon…"_ Eli gleefully told him. _"Lan is what remains and now all she wants to do is destroy you. Believe you me Sheldon, she'll go after the rest of your circle as soon as were done here."_

Sheldon shuddered in thought while Eli handed Lan the sword. Lan came up next to Sheldon ready for the execution. " _Like Jon Snow before your watch is now ended."_

The blade swung up but Sheldon now in complete desperation screamed at the top of his lungs.

 _"I DEMAND A TRIAL BY COMBAT!"_

Eli waved off Lan and perked up at that notion.

 _"Trial you say…."_

 _"If I'm going to be executed let me die in my own way. I want a trial by combat, and If I win you have to let both of us leave this house."_

 _"You're going to fight me for her…."_

 _"No, I'm going to fight her for her. If you're new protégé is as good as you trained her she should be able to best me."_

 _"How, you're a nerd."_

 _"Yes I am, and I've trained with the best when it comes to weaponry. Mr. Stuart Bloom, Leonard Hoffsteader, Howard Wolowitz, and Raj Koothrapali. Eli I'll make this simple, I beat Lan in a duel and we walk. If she were to do the same to me, I'll gladly accept execution."_

 _"You're quite lucky I have another sword handy Cooper."_ Eli motioned Lan to go grab the other blade while she worked to untie Sheldon form his bounds. Within a minute Lan retuned with a sword that Sheldon envied.

 _"You got Orcist?"_

Eli handed Sheldon the blade while Lan picked up the discarded Longclaw next to the wooden tree. The hostess then moved herself into the corner with the fewest items in order to protect herself from what was about to happen.

" _Cooper I have the whole house wire for sound and can control it from here. When the music starts that's when it'll begin."_

Sheldon looked at them both confused. _"What music…"_

Within one minute Sheldon could hear the tune and he moaned in grief. _"Not this one…"_

The trumpet gave it away. His mind was racing across the episode from Game of Thrones with the trial by combat when he could hear Lan move into position.

 **When I Need Motivation…**

Lan swung beginning the battle, Sheldon seemed off guard as he was barely able to block.

 **My one solution is my queen cause she stay strong…**

A leap from Sheldon put him back into things.

 **She is always in my corner right there when I want her….**

A twirl from Lan seemed to mix with Sheldon as he did admire her speed and agility. They went back and forth each using clutter to trip up the other.

 **Do You Need Me Do You Think I'm pretty Do I make you feel Like Cheating…**

Almost like torture Lan now shrieked the lyrics as she crossed blades with Sheldon.

 _"Oh I Think that I found myself a cheerleader…."_

Sheldon moved to cover himself as Lan took his miscue and nicked his left hand.

 _"She is always right there when I need her…"_

The music continued to echo as the two traded cuts and clashes as debris filled the basement. For Sheldon if he knew this would be his last stand he was sure putting up one good fight.

 **All these other girls are tempting….**

For what seemed like an eternity the two dueled it out, each not giving in. Until the bridge and the trumpet solo mid song. Lan used a skateboard as a speed boost to ram Sheldon in the chest.

 _"Crap…"_

Orcist went flying from his hands and miraculously was caught by Eli. Lan tripped him and got him cowering in the corner by the tree.

 _"Amy take it easy…."_

 _"Lan will never have to deal with you again…"_

Sheldon screamed as Lan managed to slice up the 73 shirt he was wearing ripping it in half.

 **Now all that's left to do is just for me to pop the question.**

Lan pointed the sword right at Sheldon's chest ready to finish him. At which point a twinkle came from his neck. Lan lowered the sword and was in shock at what was hanging from his neck.

 _"What is that…"_

 _"Amy this is my ring…."_

Lan stood speechless as Sheldon was able to get to his feet. Eli then came from the corner standing a few feet behind Lan.

 _"The last night that we saw each other and you said that you wanted to take a break was one of the most difficult night of my life."_

Lan's face was flushed with emotion. Something that Eli did not want to see.

 _"Finish him…"_

 _"When my mother came into town I ended up picking out a ring with her. This ring, the ring that I've kept on my neck since that night I came back from the hospital. A reminder that even though you were gone, a piece of you was still with me."_

 _"Lan finish him…"_ Lan held up a finger to Eli and then turned back to Sheldon.

 _"What are you saying…."_

Sheldon at which dusted off the ground next to her feet and then got down on one knee.

 _"Amy I never want to be without you again. Ms. Farrah Fowler will you Marry Me?"_

The face on Lan was a mix of confusion and hope. As her face twisted and contorted Eli snuck up and grabbed this discarded Longclaw.

 _"To quote Thanos Fine I'll do it myself."_ Eli swung the sword and as Sheldon readied for the inevitable Lan kicked the blade away stunning Eli and Sheldon both.

 _"Get the Hell Away from my fiancé!"_

Sheldon placed the ring onto the now reclaimed Amy Farrah Fowler and both embraced each other with more passion than anyone ever had witnessed. Eli picked herself up and walked away.

 _"Amy is it you…"_

 _"It may take me a while to get the platypus venom out of my system but yes it is Sheldon. I'm back…."_

As the two embraced a slow clap could be heard from behind as they managed to see Eli walk up bruised but not battered.

 _"Bravo Sheldon, you won the battle and got your girl back….But you're not getting out of here alive."_

 _"How is that…"_

 _"I opened up the gas valves for the entire house…. and just one spark will send this all up. I ask you one question Sheldon, do you bleed."_

As Amy stared on at the defiant Eli almost certainly ready to kill them all. Sheldon now having fully ripped off his ripped shirt came over to Eli's side.

" _You saw us living our lives together last summer, I can imagine that must have been quite the story. The girl I met that night on the train would not have taken a path so dark and hate fueled. I'm beginning to think the only reason you end up popping into the picture is in my times of uncertainty. Beginning last summer with my social upheaval and now back a mere 103 days ago with my uncertainty about Amy. You only surface when my life goes into flux, you're nothing but a shade."_

Eli's eyes filled with rage and anger while Amy walked up by her side. The glasses she had worn her whole time in captivity she dropped right next to her.

 _"Eli, if you had really cared about either of us you'd let us go right now."_

 _"Oh Ms. Farrah Fowler, he'll never accept you….I have a feeling his needy and selfish nature will be your undoing. As soon as that happens he'll be right back here."_

 _"Sheldon were done here. Grab Longclaw, it's time we leave."_ Following Amy's word Sheldon picked up the discarded sword and the two stood by the basement door. Eli decided to pull one last gambit to assure that this would not be how it ended.

 _"If this is to end…Then we'll all go together."_ The girl reached behind her to pull out a grenade with the pin already removed. The basement having already filled with gas was a powder keg. Amy noticed and pushed Sheldon toward the open exit while grabbing the sword, the newly engaged couple looked at each other and smiled. The grenade was thrown while Sheldon ran for the upstairs front door. Amy stared down defiantly calculating how long she had before explosion and how to time this right. The moment she could see the bomb within swords length, the former captive had her right where she wanted her.

 _"You suck at singing Ed Sheeran BITCH!"_ Making contact the grenade went flying and Amy went running barley making it outside to the awaiting Sheldon. As the two ran they heard the gas igniting and within 15 seconds the explosion came.

" _Sheldon jump!"_ The two dived into the path of a creek bed holding on to each other tight as debris rained down. Bruised and shaken the two got up while the blaze and smoke grew in intensity. The two looked on in defiance began the long walk away from the past.

 _"Amy do you know the way to Pasadena from here?"_

 _"Let's say I do, what would you say…"_

 _"Well I'm glad you're with me…"_

 _"Like Han Solo before once said Sheldon, I know…"_

As firetrucks sounded in the distance the couple held each other close as they began the long walk home.

* * *

 **3 Hours Later**

 _"I'm sure he's Ok…"_ Penny's confidence seemed lacking compared to Leonard's as they got within 100 miles of Palo.

 _"He was kidnapped by the very woman he was trying to get his sword back from, I'm sure this will end in disaster."_

Penny set herself up to respond to Leonard's quip when something came up ahead in the road.

 _"What the?"_

Two figures grew in the distance. From what they could see it looked like they were in rough shape.

 _"You think they need help?"_

Penny's question was a moot point for Leonard as he pulled over. Shining the headlights the way of the couple he and Penny began the walk over.

 _"Hey, do you guys need a hand?"_

It was another minute before they heard the last voice they ever thought they'd hear again.

 _"Yeah…"_

In stunning shock the two immediately ran full sprint. Leonard and Penny could not believe what they saw but sure enough there they were. Sheldon was cut up bad next to the girl they thought was dead. As the couples finally reunited Leonard helped the weak Sheldon to the car while Penny stared on at her best friend said face was angry until Amy held up her hand.

 _"Hi Bestie, look I'm engaged now too…I'm so sorry for doing this…."_

Whatever rage Penny had for putting them through that hell was now gone the moment Amy held up the very ring she last saw on the night her best friend had disappeared.

 _"Oh Amy!"_

The two were in full tears as they embraced. The walk back to the car had Amy tell Penny all that had happened to them in captivity. Leonard however saw the collapse of Sheldon in the back seat as a bad sign.

 _"Guys everyone else is at the hospital waiting for us…We got to go…"_

Amy joined Sheldon in the back while the other two buckled in. As the car drove off Penny and Leonard looked at their best friends and smiled. Whatever anger they had for the summer without Amy was now gone as the true Age of Shamy had now begun.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Epilogue coming soon.**_


	14. Epil: Land of Hope and Dreams

_**A/N: Well we come to it at last. The Epilogue for Shamy. Main inspiration behind this was Bruce Springsteen on the Daily Show finale serenading Jon Stewart. Enjoy and thanks to all for allowing me to complete the journey.**_

* * *

 **Epilogue: Land of Hopes and Dreams**

 **7 ½ Months Home.**

 _"Howard and Bernadette….Howard and Bernadette…Howard and Bernadette…"_

Sheldon's knock disrupted the air of the very early morning until slowly but surely the door to Penny's apartment opened up. There stood the two in robes looking very off kilter.

 _"Sheldon what's going on…We've got a long day ahead of us…"_ Howard's words were a mix of groans and yawning while Bernadette rubbed him.

" _Remember we only swapped with Penny for the week since they couldn't see each other before the wedding anyway."_

 _"Well I'm aware of that but can you guys get dressed and meet us on the roof in 25 minutes."_

Both looked at him confused….

 _"You said it yourself Howard…we got a long day ahead of us so we have to make this quick now hurry up."_

Sheldon would close the door and allow the two to hurry up and quickly get dressed. Within 25 minutes the two exited Penny's and began the climb up to the roof. The whole time they were planning out what had to happen for today when they opened the door to the roof and walked into a near déjà vu.

" _What the…"_

Howard's words were an understatement as they saw the roof decked out in nearly the same style as their rooftop nuptials were. Both looked on as Raj was doing some fine tuning on the arch. Sheldon and Amy's mothers were in the same exact place Howards own mother was long ago. For them all this seems like something else was up.

 _"Are they eloping?"_

Bernadette's quandary was met with one unexpected response.

 _"They're not but, there is a wedding taking place."_

The two did a double take and stared long and hard at Amy wearing a white blouse and her tiara. Both couldn't believe what they were seeing.

"Why are you guys doing this…Do You want to steal the spotlight from Leonard and Penny that badly?"

 _"No guys, we decided in light of what happened to us to make this quaint and simple."_ Sheldon wore his only black outfit the 73 jersey he got earlier that summer. _"Of course since our obvious choice of Best Man and Matron of Honor couldn't be here right now that would fall unto you four."_

Martha then popped into view waving to the group. She then came up whispered a well wish to Amy then popped back to the side.

 _"Well guys I don't know what to say…"_

 _"Well Howard I do, can we take our places we have to do this now…."_ The voice of Barry broke the silence as Amy flanked by Bernadette and Martha and Sheldon flanked by Howard and Raj took their spots at the altar.

 _"Dearly Beloved…"_

* * *

 **11 ½ Hours Later. Caltech Beckman Auditorium.**

The full reception for the wedding of Leonard and Penny Hoffsteader was now in swing. Famous physicists, campus personnel, and others were intermingled among family and friends. It could not be a more perfect scene for a reception. As for the main table with the wedding party itself each member of the party shone in elegance. The happy couple was flanked by the wedding party on both sides and it seems like nothing could be better.

 _"Excuse me…"_ Sheldon began to yell through the crowd however Amy pointed out that he needed to tap the glass. Sheldon pecked a smooch on her cheek and then did his thing proper silencing the room.

" _Ok, now that's better. Now first I'd like to welcome you all to the reception of two my best friends Leonard and Penny."_

Applause interspersed amongst the guests while the newlyweds waved.

 _"Ladies and Gentleman, this is the point in the evening where the Best Man, IE Me would make a toast wishing the bride and groom well on the beginning of their life together. Then came the thought of what more could I say about these two then I already know of."_

Sheldon smiled at the party and got up.

 _"For 13 Years Leonard has been by my side and while most of that was tied to a roommate agreement…_ "

Chuckles came from the room though Sheldon's face didn't mean that as a joke.

 _"But he is one of the most honest and smartest people I know besides me, Of course then came Penny a mere 4 years later, and although they've been more off and on especially via coitus. One thing is for sure, they do deserve each other."_

Penny teared up while Bernadette hugged her and Amy smiled wide.

 _"In light of recent events however, Penny's maid of Honor, Amy wanted me to speak on behalf of us both. And we know this was not how you intended to have this big day. But we insist that you accept this gift on behalf of both of us."_

Sheldon handed Amy the mike while he walked over to the stage where the DJ was set up.

 _"Bestie…I want to thank you for being there for me…"_ Penny hugged Amy hard. _"And since Sheldon and I got hitched so we could have an excuse do this together."_

The shockwave of Amy's bombshell rippled throughout the crowd. The party down the line hugged and congratulated her in earnest. Meanwhile Sheldon talked on with the DJ until finally he came back on with the mike.

 _"Normally we'd continue with dinner before the first dance of the evening. But on my insistence I'd like to ask the bride and groom to come to the center of the floor."_

Penny and Leonard got up from their seats while music came on through the system.

 _ **THIS TRAIN….**_

 _"This is by request of the situation itself…."_

 ** _THIS TRAIN…._**

 _"And because this song has trains in it…"_

 ** _THIS TRAIN…_**

 _"Leonard and Penny thanks for everything…we wish you a long and happy life together. Now if my bride could do her best Courtney Cox impression…We'll begin…"_

Amy rushed over to her husband's side while the newlyweds reached the center of the floor.

 _ **1..2..3..4…**_

The music kicked on and Sheldon began rocking out on the mike doing his best air guitar. Leonard and Penny slow danced in earnest…

 _ **"Grab your ticket and your suitcase, thunder's rolling down this track Well, you don't know where you're going now, but you know you won't be back"**_

Sheldon belting out Bruce Springsteen…the crowd was stunned.

" _ **Well, darling, if you're weary, lay your head upon my chest We'll take what we can carry, yeah, and we'll leave the rest…"**_

 _"Leonard did you know about this?"_ Penny's question was interspersed with the mood of the song.

 **" _Well, big wheels roll through the fields where sunlight streams…"_**

 _"I swear I didn't, although he told me not to get rid of Jon Stewarts last Daily Show on the DVR."_

 ** _"…Meet me in a land of hope and dreams."_**

The couple was both stunned and happy. Stunned that Sheldon could belt out Bruce Springsteen and happy that this was their first dance instead of a tacky Vegas Wedding. Leonard shed a tear that Penny ended up noticing.

 ** _"I will provide for you and I'll stand by your side…"_**

 _"Hey what's wrong?"_

 _"All this feels like a dream, us married Amy and Sheldon finally going the distance…it just doesn't seem real."_

 ** _"…You'll need a good companion now for this part of the ride…"_**

Penny wiped away his tear and smiled.

 _"I know this is real…cause I wouldn't rather be anywhere else then with you."_

 ** _"Yeah, leave behind your sorrows, let this day be the last Well, tomorrow there'll be sunshine and all this darkness past."_**

As the two realized what they truly meant at that moment while Sheldon continued to rock out on that stage, all that they've been through was truly put into perspective with the chorus of the song. The song that the crowd was now bobbing along to.

 _ **"Well, big wheels roll through fields where sunlight streams Oh, meet me in a land of hope and dreams…"**_

For Leonard and Penny their journey had reached its conclusion they did weep and not all their tears were an evil. The night was filled with just that, the long realization that one age of their lives was now over and another had taken its place. Where that road would lead they couldn't tell.

All they know was…

With Amy and Sheldon, Bernadette and Howard, Raj and the rest by their side. They wouldn't be alone ever.

 **The END**

* * *

 _ **A/N: Thanks to All who made this so great.**_


End file.
